


Cacchinate

by penlex



Series: lucky number ones [3]
Category: Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penlex/pseuds/penlex
Summary: He makes her laugh.





	Cacchinate

There are tears gathering in the corners of Jessica's eyes and slowly getting squeezed out, and her ribs are aching, her body going weak and numb with the force of her laughter. Her voice rings out clear and bright, nothing like the smoky drawl that usually comes out of her. She throws her head back and she wraps her arms around herself and she takes heaving breaths and jiggles without any thought to how it makes her lines move. Roger chortles along with her, laughing less at his own joke and more in delight at her reaction. When Jessica can finally catch her breath and open her eyes to look at him, he isn't paying attention to her lines either.

He looks deeply into her eyes and his are dancing and full up with happiness and love.

"You like that?" Roger says eagerly, no doubt rapidly preparing similar material to thrill her with, and though the words are the same he sounds not a bit like the other men who say that to Jessica. She laughs again, just in renewed relief that she found him.

"Yes, Roger," she says easily, with a kiss on his cheek that leaves a stain. "I like that very much."


End file.
